Drivers may be used to control the amount of current provided to loads. Drivers may either be high-side drivers or low-side drivers. A driver may be characterized as a high-side driver if it is positioned between a positive power source and a load, and may be characterized as a low-side driver if it is positioned between a negative power source and the load. In some examples, a load may be driven by a high-side driver, a low-side driver, or both a high-side driver and a low-side driver. In any case, it may be desirable to measure the amount of current provided by a particular driver. For example, a controller of a driver may implement a feedback loop to adjust the amount of current provided by a driver based on the measured amount of current.